Café y canciones
by iwritestupidthings
Summary: [UA moderno] [Jearmin] Armin y Jean se conocen en una biblioteca; después de que Armin le invitara un café de máquina a Jean, se dan cuenta de que el mundo es un pañuelo. (artista de la foto geolu.)
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

En serio, en serio tenía que estudiar. Pero, como siempre había algo que hacia su vida miserable; aunque esta vez era un rubio con auriculares enormes (seguramente de su clase, porque sabía que lo había visto en algún lado, y lo vio con el mismo libro que él) por alguna razón cantando en voz alta (tal vez Arctic Monkeys, tal vez Nicki Minaj, no estaba seguro), en una biblioteca. El chico tenía el pelo largo hasta por debajo de las orejas, rubio. _"Jeje, cabeza de coco"  
_ También tenía los ojos azules. El chico era muy lindo, pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Jean no podía estudiar y tenía un parcial al día siguiente, y no podía darse el lujo de no estudiar.

Jean se hubiese ido a su cuarto pero a Eren, JUSTO ANTES, se le ocurrió traer a "un amigo" al departamento que compartían. Ew. No era la primera vez que lo llevaba, ni la última. Tendría que pedirle a Marco que lo deje quedarse con él hasta el final del año. 

* * *

Honestamente el chico, no cantaba TAN mal, pero estaban en una biblioteca, por dios. Obviamente no era el contexto apropiado para ponerse a juzgar el canto de otras personas pero, ugh. Cantaba muy fuerte.

Jean no entendía por qué la bibliotecaria no le decía nada, porque se notaba que estaba cantando MUY alto, y cada vez que Jean alzaba unos tonos las veces que Marco intentaba explicarle algo se escuchaba un " _chist"_ dirigido a él.

Jean hubiese ido a decirle que se calle si no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para que le empiece a gustar el chico, aunque era imposible evitarlo. Y como él es la persona más inteligente, no podía parar de sonrojarse. Su vida era miserable, y necesitaba estudiar. Estúpido chico, y estúpido su pelo, sus pestañas, y sus ojos azu-… definitivamente su vida era una mierda.

Parecía que acababa de cambiar de canción, ya que al rubio se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; era obvio que es significaba más canto y menos estudio para él.

 ** _"_** ** _-Well now then mardy bum"_**

¿Cómo era posible de que el chico estaba destinado a hacerle la vida imposible? Era su canción preferida y su poca concentración en las palabras del libro no ayudaban. Se paró de su silla…  
y se volvió a sentar.

 _"_ _Mierda"_ pensó. Sí, su vida lo era.

Ahora parecía que la atención del rubio cantante se había fijado en él. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"._ Jean decidió hablarle, o por lo menos intentarlo.

"¿Te diste cuenta que estás cantando en voz alta? Estamos en una biblioteca, por si no estabas enterado." casi se lo escupió Jean. El otro chico parecía al borde de explotar de vergüenza. _"Creo que no tendría que haber hecho eso."_

"S-sí. Perdón."

El chico rubio parecía estar explotando de vergüenza, su cara estaba completamente roja. También la suya.

Lo siguiente que hizo Jean fue ir corriendo a sentarse para seguir estudiando, pero su corazón latía mucho más rápido que antes.

¿Habrá sonado muy mal?  
Había veces en que Jean deseaba que naturalmente le salga ser bueno con las personas, o por lo menos con las personas que se lo merecían, ya entendía por qué Marco era su único amigo.  
Pero Marco era bueno con todos, no contaba.

Jean levantó la vista para ver si el chico todavía estaba ahí, para darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Tendría que haberse disculpado él también.  
El chico bajó la mirada, al darse cuenta de que Jean hacia lo mismo. Parecía que el rubio tenía la costumbre de sonrojarse por todo.

 _"_ _Ugh, voy a necesitar un café"_ Jean ya se estaba estresando. Cuando se levantó para ir a buscar el preciado líquido en la máquina, por alguna razón el chico se levantó al mismo tiempo que él.

Se miraron, otra vez.

Y también como la vez anterior los dos bajaron los ojos al reconocimiento del otro.

Jean caminó hasta la máquina mirando el piso, y todo rojo, pero al buscar en sus bolsillos se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero. Después de soltar un ruido de queja se dio vuelta para ir a buscar si tenía un poco en su mochila, pero se chocó con algo.

El chico rubio.

"¿No traes dinero? Te puedo prestar si quieres."

Jean estaba mudo.

"Mi nombre es Armin." Diciendo esto el chico intentó sacar a Jean de enfrente de la máquina para poder pagar el café, para esto tuvo que agarrar con las dos manos a Jean de la cadera y correrlo para el costado.

Jean seguía mudo, pero ahora se rascaba la nuca.

"¿Cómo quieres tu café? Personalmente lo prefiero con leche, pero cuando es de estas máquinas no lo elijo." Armin nunca se dio vuelta para hablarle, concentrado en cómo el artefacto escupía su café en el vaso de plástico. "¿No me vas a contestar?"

"Eh, me gusta solo. Gracias por comprarlo por mi" Jean se arrepintió de decir eso apenas su lengua expuso la última letra, era muy estúpido. "Mi nombre es Jean"

"No hay problema Jean… ¿te gusta el café con azúcar?" Armin se dio vuelta, rápidamente y miró a Jean. "Supongo que es una disculpa por antes." Al decir esto Armin se sonrojó de nuevo, hasta ahora no lo había hecho y ya era muy bueno para ser verdad, su racha de confianza se había ido.

"¿Quieres salir algún día?" Jean balbuceó las palabras, con toda la cara roja de nuevo.

"S-sí" fue la inmediata respuesta de Armin.

* * *

 _Espero no quedar como imbécil con esto (? Está sin betear así que perdón si hay algún error y no duden en avisarme.  
_ _Capaz la siga, capaz no. Es mi primer fic para este fandom, pero por lo menos puedo decir que lo intenté (?_  
 _Si es que la sigo posiblemente agregue más parejas, así pero acepto sugerencias también. (?_

 **Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las 4 de la mañana de un sábado. Armin estaba en su computadora de escritorio, escribiendo ¿Quién se queda en su computadora haciendo un trabajo un sábado a la noche? Él, aparentemente. Eren y Mikasa estaban en la fiesta de una tal Annie "amiga" de Mikasa, Mikasa era demasiado fácil de leer, al punto de sonrojarse cada vez que la nombran. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que Armin estaba haciendo un trabajo de Historia un sábado, ya que él no iba a fiestas porque su vida social afuera de Mikasa y Eren era casi nula.

Después de decidir que era suficiente por hoy con los métodos de agricultura de los Mayas, Armin entró a Twitter.

Se encontró con un ligero cambio en la esquina superior izquierda que no captó al principio. Tenía un 42 en sus seguidores, y 2 notificaciones; al abrir la dicha pestaña, sus ojos captaron una pequeña foto anteriormente vista, la cara de Jean.

Armin se refregó los ojos y se levantó de la silla.

Jean no lo acababa de seguir, ni tampoco acababa de marcar una selfie de hace 2 meses como favorito. No era Jean, estaba seguro.

Después del incidente de la biblioteca habían intercambiado números de celular para arreglar la supuesta cita, pero lo único que lograron fue hablar hasta las 2 de la mañana un día de semana (Armin todavía se arrepiente un poco de quedarse dormido y faltar a las clases de la mañana, el profesor de filosofía todavía se lo recuerda) y hablar un rato en clase, pero desde eso nunca más se contactaron. Parecía que ninguno se animaba a hablar primero, y los dos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos para empezar primero la conversación. Desde eso habían pasado 2 largas y tortuosas semanas (en las que Armin se la pasó revisando su Facebook y envidiando la vida social de Jean) (Todavía no entendía por qué Marco era su amigo)

Obviamente Armin había twitteado sobre eso, y al ver que Jean ahora lo seguía seguramente Jean leyó lo que puso sobre él.

 _Iba a gritar._

Empezó a bajar la página. A bajar. Tenia que empezar a twittear menos. Siguió bajando y encontró los 3 twitts.

 **" _ArminArlol**

 **eren es el compañero de cuarto del chico de la biblioteca, dios santo"**

 **" _ArminArlol**

 **ademas dice que tiene cara de caballo (es verdad) lol"**

 **" _ArminArlol**

 **ANTES GUSTABA DE MIKASA, OMG no tengo oportunidad :/"**

Se golpeó la cara.

 _"Que no los lea, que no los lea, que no los le-"_

Otra notificación.

Jean les había puesto favorito y había re-twitteado uno. Armin se puso pálido.

Otra notificación.

 **" jeanminaj**

 **di le a mikas a k ya no lo hago... me gu Sta ota pers ona;)()"**

No podía ser en serio. No era en serio.

La traducción seria: "dile a Mikasa que ya no lo hago... me gusta otra persona guiño" ¿Esa persona era él?

Tal vez estaba borracho, o drogado, o po-

La cabeza de Armin dio un clic.

Jean fue a la fiesta, preguntó por su twitter, ahora que ya estaba en su cuarto empezó a revisarlo.

 **" ArminArlol**

 **jaja sí, creo que ella ya sabe :)"**

Estuvo al menos 10 minutos pensando si debía mandarlo o no.

Lo mandó, también con las esperanzas que se haya dormido, pero lo dudaba.

A los 20 minutos, Armin ya había confirmado que Jean estaba dormido o que al menos no revisó sus notificaciones.

A la hora, Armin ya iba por los twitts de Jean de hace 4 meses, siempre tratando de evitar algún accidente, como favear algo.

Despues de un rato de Jean quejandose sobre la tarea de la historia del arte por 3ra vez en Mayo arriba de la pantalla aparecía que habían twitteado algo nuevo, Armin subió rápidamente y actualizó la página.

Jean había posteado una foto. No tenia descripción pero era bastante... sorprendente.

Jean, en la foto, estaba sonriendo, y sin camisa. La foto era de la cintura para arriba pero se podía ver que estaba sin pantalón, y se le veían algunos lunares ( _"Que tierno"_ ) y lo parecían marcas de besos o moretones, no estaba seguro pero eran bastantes recientes. No era necesariamente musculoso, pero tenia lo que tenia. Armin se tapó los ojos, y odiaba saber que ya estaba sonrojado.

Sinceramente, no sabia si gritar o llorar.

Por los ojos rojos que tenia era bastante obvio que se había drogado, o que estaba al menos borracho.

Guardó la foto. Y le puso favorito también. Pensó en darle re-twitt, pero ya era demasiado. Armin quería demostrarle que estaba interesado, pero no tanto.

Pero en realidad lo que Armin necesitaba saber era con quien estaba Jean o de quién eran los besos/moretones.

Decidió llamar a Eren, que era su única fuente de información y como Jean parecía estar en el cuarto, el que podía saber algo era Eren.

Armin llamo a Eren más veces de las que pudo contar, pero el estúpido no atendía. Asumió que estaba igual de borracho/drogado que Jean y seguramente teniendo sexo en la casa de algún desconocido.

Juraba que no le agarraba un ataque por las ganas que tenia de asesinar a Eren por ser un adolescente con hormonas, a Jean por hacer que sus propias hormonas hagan cosas raras y al creador de Twitter, tal vez también a Mikasa.

Eran las 6 de la mañana ya y Armin se fue a dormir.

A las 9 su teléfono sonó. Definitivamente iba a asesinar a alguien.

En la pantalla estaba el nombre de Jean. Armin pasó de estar rascándose los cansados ojos a abrirlos del todo. Ya estaba imaginando las formas de tirarse por la ventana.

Se levantó rápido y contestó el celular.

 **"Emm, hola Armin"**

 **"Hola Jean"** Armin estaba alarmado, bastante.

 **"Ummmm, mira, ya se que piensas que soy un idiota, pero umm, te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer."** Notó que la voz de Jean se quebraba un poco, a consecuencia de la posiblemente fuerte resaca o porque en verdad estaba angustiado, pero ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada grave. Armin estaba bastante seguro de que poner una foto en Twitter no era un delito.

 **"Jean ¿Qué pasó?"** Lo pregunto casi susurrando.

 **"Eren todavía no te dijo ¿No?"** Armin sabia que Jean se estaba rascando la cabeza, como la vez de la biblioteca, no sabia cómo sabia, pero lo hacia.

 **"¿Qué le sucedió a Eren?"** Esta vez lo gritó, fuerte.

 **"Mierda Armin, no grites. No le paso nada, esta acá dormido"**

 **"Gracias a dios"** Armin exhalo el aire que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo. **"¿Qué pasó con Eren, entonces?"** En la otra linea se escuchó un ruido de sabanas moviéndose, y Armin ya se imaginaba lo peor. Iba a asesinar a Eren.

 **"Creo que voy a dejar que te lo diga él. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Armin."** Y cortó.

Armin se quedó mirando el teléfono dos minutos, para empezarse a cambiar y dirigirse al dormitorio de Eren.

 _Yay, después de meses sin inspiración, parece que sí, voy a seguir esto._

 _Espero que les guste jajaj y devuelta, está sin betear, así que si hay algún error por favor avisen  
Gracias a _Nat y a teddy-sama por sus comentarios:)

*soy una sinvergüenza y pido reviews* ;););););


End file.
